


An archangel's mate

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Hammer of the God's: As Dean drove away from the Hotel Sam realizes how blind he's been, he loves Gabriel was in love with the Archangel. Forcing himself to confront his demons Sam makes Dean go back, when he puts his life on the line for Gabriel it's a race against time to save the young Winchester. Sabriel/Destiel, everyone deserves a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An archangel's mate

A/N So I hated how they killed off Gabriel and let me tell you, if i was in charge of supernatural i would put Gabriel and Sam together and Dean and his angel together. I love the thought of them together, anyway I hope you enjoy this fic not sure if i will end up making it more than a one shot will see.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, if i did Sam and Gabriel would be together and Gabriel would be still alive.

Summery: Takes place during Hammer of the god's 5.19, the younger Winchester clenched his eye's tightly shut. Could he really just leave Gabriel to face Lucifer alone?, after everything he did to him he thought it would be easier but something struck Sam. No, no he couldn't, it was because. Sam's eye's widened in realization, a realization that had been there all along. He was in love with an angel, an archangel.

"Get in!" Dean roared his feet skitting along the ground throwing open the front door, within seconds before jamming a key into the ignition. Kali and Sam not far behind him, he had no clue how long Gabriel would be able to hold Lucifer off, and to be honest he didn't want to know. Gunning the engine Dean took off down the street leaving a trail of dirt behind him, as the hotel became smaller and smaller the older man gave a sigh of relief.

"Were lucky" Kali whispered her gaze never leaving the road "most people don't escape Lucifer and live", glancing in the rear view mirror the woman's gaze landed on the younger of the two brothers who had yet to say a word.

Brown hair covered over Sam's eye's, his brain deep in thought. Was this right?, true Gabriel had been a thorn in their side since day one, with Mystery spot and trapping them in Tv land. He had forced Sam to relive his brother's death over and over, each time different but hurting all the same. Still, when Gabriel had resided in the holy circle in the warehouse he swear he caught a glimpse of the real Gabriel. Not just an evil being but having a soul just like him, he hated to admit it but Gabriel reminded him of himself. Both trying to escape their fate, made mistakes, caused problems, yet still wanted to make everything better.

Sam's gaze turned towards the dark night's sky, the determination in the Archangel's amber eye's as he looked at his brother, whom he swore he wouldn't fight, but did just for them. The younger Winchester clenched his eye's tightly shut. Could he really just leave Gabriel to face Lucifer alone?, after everything he did to him he thought it would be easier but something struck Sam. No, no he couldn't, it was because. Sam's eye's widened in realization, a realization that had been there all along. He was in love with an angel, an archangel.

Gabriel.

"Dean turn around!".

"Are you out of your mind!" Dean caught a glimpse at his brother his eye's still on the road, "are you trying to get yourself killed! this is Lucifer were talking about Sammy not a simple Demon Gabriel chose to fight against his brother".

"Exactly!" Sam snapped his eye's blazing angrily "and what are we doing just running away like cowards! Were no better than Gabriel had been! We got on his case for not standing up and defending what was right and now look what were doing!" a disgusted look crossed Sam's face, "Dean" a whisper escaped his mouth "we..we can't just leave him".

"Fuck you love him don't you?" Dean clenched the steering wheel in his grip, of course Sam had to fall for an Archangel. Why not?, as if there life isn't screwed up enough as it is why not put falling for an angel into the mix?."Damn it!" Letting out a deep breath the car was suddenly jerked to the right forcing the car to turn around, his gaze not missing the gratitude look in his brother's eye's Dean kept his eye's on the road "I sure hope you know what you're doing Sammy".

A/N Well obviously this will be more than one chapter lol, that would be kinda a stupid ending. Anyway chapter 2 should be up soon, hope you enjoyed it. By the way i'm looking for role players and someone to co author a Sabriel story with, let me know if you're interested.


End file.
